IfYouAre
=If you are= a human being, you may be assuming one or more of the roles below. Whatever be your role in the society, you can do your bit to build a good society where sharing knowledge becomes a virtue and not a vice. We are living in a society where sharing is discouraged, often called by derogatory names, such as for example 'piracy'. This campaign is to create a ready reckoner for any person who intends to promote free knowledge and free software. Please edit this page to add new roles, make it comprehensive, but try to keep it simple. Add few links here and there, pointing to pages on the Internet, where readers can get more information on each point. --Gnowgi 12:13, 7 January 2007 (UTC) teacher * create your lessons in free standards* * teach the values of self-reliance and freedom * encourage your students to modify and share software * do not use proprietary software * if you want to teach spreadsheet call it spreadsheet and not Excel (every photocopying machine is not Xerox) * if you want to teach word processor do not call it Word * don't call any presentation by the name 'Powerpoint' * don't call internet browser as IE * encourage self learning of students * make students join the mailing lists of tools they want to learn * give students responsiblity, make them in charge of lab. let them install GNU/Linux in the labs * Ask the pupil to compare the"free software" with the proprietory and see the difference. student * hacking (which means writing code / understanding other people's code, is completely different from cracking which means breaking into other people's computers) is the best way to learn the art of programming * accept to learn Free Software also * join a free software club and enjoy the culture of sharing * promote Free Software to peers and juniors * form users group or become active (if one exists) * Subscribe to Free software users group mailing lists and get updated with latest news in the field * Use Openoffice and open documents for your seminars/papers/projects * Don't call a presentation as PPT(Except Pre-Placement Talk :-)) * Participate in the Programming contests(Eg: Google summer of Code) * Don't believe that one programming language is better than other. Be open minded to them. principal * wherever syllabus doesn't prescribe a brand, choose free software * support a club or cell for free software (keep it informal) * do not buy any new proprietary software * when you buy new machines, ask for preinstalled free software * make sure your college/school website is w3c (http://www.w3c.org) compatible * identify a few student friendly faculty * train teachers in free software * establish links with local free software hackers and advocates * do not call a lecture as a power point presentation * do not call a LCD projector a power point projector * ask for justification when your colleagues ask your permission to buy a proprietary software examiner * do not ask questions that are too specific to a branded software application * frame questions in such a manner that they are generic in nature head of a department in an educational institution * ask for strong justification when your colleagues ask your permission to buy a proprietary software, and make this an exception and not a norm * insist on using open standards (such as odt or rtf) for documents created using a computer * if your department has a web page, ensure that it is w3c http://www.w3c.org compliant * ask students to get in touch with developers and maintainers of Free Software and experience their training methodology * insist that every student ought to know how to contribute to Free Software or similar free commons initiatives * document all free initiatives syllabus committee member * eliminate proprietary brand names from syllabus * include publicly owned standards* * do not include languages that are not supported by all operating systems in the syllabus Minister Prime minister * implement and promote Free Software * ask economists, planners and executives to study Free Software Movement * fund universities to promote research in Free Software * promise that public information will never be allowed to be in private domain * announce that citizens will always be in control of public information * ask Governments to promote Free Software and its values * promise to never accept gifts or donations from those who are linked with proprietary world Minister of trade and commerce * do not permit the sale of hardware for which free software drivers do not exist * do not permit the sale of software that forces users to save documents in proprietary format * do not confuse copyright, patents, and trademarks with the term intellectual property * treat software on par with mathematics, I.e no patents for software * DRM is digital restrictions managements, not rights managements Minister of culture * argue for licencing material produced with government funding under a Free licence * make available to the public all material produced with government funding through the Internet * insist on using open standards in organisations under the department Minister of local self-governance * insist on using Free Software on all computers in the department * ensure that all documents are created using Free standards * publish studies that document dangers of using proprietary standards * warn officials in local bodies against using proprietary softwares or standards * interpret Right to Information as Right to (all available) Information (to the extent possible) * publish all source code for all programs used in a public citizen-interface * denounce use of proprietary softwares for public use * issue guarantee to citizens that no *spy code* exists in any software and provide proof (software source code) * be a true and caring minister of citizens Minister of education * do not permit the inclusion of brand names in any syllabus or textbook * inform aim of education as capability to assimilate, analyse, contribute and share information without fear * bring a policy to publish all government textbooks under the GNU Free Documentation Licence or a similar licence Minister of human resources * help humans identify their resourcefulness * make humans masters(mistresses) of their own resourcefulness * warn anyone who says human resources are for corporates * say human resources is only an ingredient of human beings * tell humans that their resourcefulness shouldn't be allowed to be abused by corporates * make humans aware of the huge potential of shared-value-systems * cite Free Software Movement as a classical case of guaranteed human well-being in virtual world Minister of agriculture * promise that patented technologies will not find a place in the subcontinent * promise that agricultural knowledge will never be allowed to be in private domain * promise that corporates will not be allowed a free run over citizens * bring out calendars showing what all mixed crops are to be cultivated, terrain-wise * institute monthly reward (as cash) for agricultural entrepreneurs who are able to sustain their own livelihood in a healthy environment - (we can't have a system whose expert-supervisors get paid more than the actual workers or those who labour) * give unemployment allowance only to those people who cannot cultivate and cannot contribute to the governance system in any way Minister of finance president of a country * freedom to encode and decode be added as a fundamental right * in an information society, access to information will be a fundamental right * screen all corporate citizens who are linked with proprietary/patent world hacker *keep it up, way to go cracker *use your creativity in constructive work, consider becoming a hacker programmer *program contains procedural and formal knowledge, publish it like any other knowledge *keep it simple *make it reusable *add good documentation, to let other programmers understand the logic *Contribute to Free Software. *Write Code Daily. Release it as Free Software. *Write Useful Free Software Applications. *Fix the Bugs raised by users. *Listen to users. owner of a software firm *employ hackers to power your software needs * encourage your customers to use Free Software * consider licencing your software under GNU GPL *encourage your programmers to share programs a manufacturer of hardware * since your interest is in selling more copies of your hardware, please ensure not to tie up with one vendor, and write drivers for your hardware exclusively for them (this way you are actually restricting your market) * the life of your hardware will be enhanced if you release the specifications on your website * the driver you provide may not be giving the full power of the device you have built, so encourage hackers to explore new possibilities of using the device for unintended purposes (hacking is fun!) * if you do all this and release the specification, we will tell everybody to use only your company products chief justice * right to information is meaningless without preserving the right to decode and encode knowledge resources * ensure that rights over inherited cultural knowledge will never be allowed to be privatised judge lawyer library& information manager * use free or open source products for all information management and dissemination activities * engage in populartising free and open source application through mail groups, workshops and training programmes * gather and facilitiate use of documents on open source application and products * create digital depositories, digital libraries and information sites not only for promoting information dissemination, but also to demonstrate the use of open source tools for effective knowledge build up and management * make your library as a show piece of FOSS products and services * give equal prominence to digital information services along with building physical information resources so that you can serve the world using only one digital document dictator of a country president of america * ask for universal forgiveness - which everyone will extend * always try to make friends with human beings * if at all an enemy is needed, ensure its a virtual enemy doing harm to mankind, like proprietary software * don't accept gift or donations from proprietary software manufacturers UNO/UNICEF Elected Member scientist * scientists were the first hackers, continue sharing your knowledge to understand the world, keep up the good work * publish your papers in a journal that does not restrict access, consider joining the Public Library of Science group * consider publishing in an Open Access journal: that improves the visibility of your publication and makes it available freely to your colleagues * do not publish with those journals that ask you to remove your paper from your home page * you are the author of your work, do not loose your right to express and publish, and sell your rights to publishers who are restricting the access of your work to every one * refuse to compromise on your ethical standards * consider using a copyleft licence for any book that you may publish biologist As a biologist please don't patent biological organisms, etc.. Also voice your concerns if the company you are working with decides to do the same. And if possible quit that job in protest if you cannot persuade them to change their policy. Join the People's Science Network and take part in their activities. chemist Join the People's Science Network and take part in their activities. physicist Join the People's Science Network and take part in their activities. geologist Join the People's Science Network and take part in their activities. mathematician Join the People's Science Network and take part in their activities. parent * talk to your children about ethics and the need to maintain ethical standards * when you give your child a computer to use, ensure that it uses Free Software * encourage your children to share their knowledge and software with friends * make sure that your children understand the importance of using open standards artist * Release your work in free digital formats * Use free audio/video formats(eg:ogg) poet Express your thoughts As it comes Flowing from the heart Write with passion Write with zeal And speak your mind out Speak out loud For the world to hear Hear they will And appreciate they might Sometimes they might hurt Thats how life is Take it as it comes! So you wont have to worry......... Be a Sport!!! writer Write about FOSS communities, contributors and it's values journalist * share the knowledge you create, it's won't hurt... might make you 'famous' * use sharable-licenses for your work, encourage its use in other artistic fields * show your colleagues that you can do all your work with 100% use of Free Software * write about the power of Free Software, and how sharing knowledge makes ours a better world * use cracker if you meant an intruder * use hacker if you meant someone who explores creative possibilities * say linux only if it is about the kernel, use the term GNU + Linux if you mean the Operating System * carefully distinguish open source from Free Software and Free Software from Freeware film maker * consider copyleft your film licensing after recovering and earned sufficient profit * study models for earning from copylefted marketing of your work police Ask offenders who indulge in copying movies to turn to duplicating Free Software member of planning commission * declare that a just and ethical knowledge society is imperative for a vibrant nation * declare that public funds would be extended only to projects that are placed in public domain under Free and Open licenses * keep away from company of ex-officio members of World Bank in planning commission, and expose them, if they display uncanny affiliation for corporates' survival * declare that you and your immediate relatives have no investments in proprietary establishments or private corporates * declare that every planning commission member is ready to be watched online on a 24/7 basis - live feed - as a token of uprightness and transparency * declare that there won't be anymore closed door meetings with officials of banks or any other corporates, that there would be live telecast of all such meetings * insist that all public citizens, who are above the rank of Under Secretary or a MLA/MP, would be mandatorily screened live on a 24/7 basis (only bedroom/bathroom excepted) as long as he/she continues to enjoy public privileges. Member of Knowledge Commission Non Governmental Organisation (NGO) * Use Open Document Format as your official Document format * Use Free Softwares for the functioning of your Organisation. You can find a good collection at NGO in a Box Project * consume as less as possible for your administration and coordination; if possible do it from our own income * be transparent, do not hide. * be democratic; not absolutist * be faithful Bank Manager * Try to convince your IT Manager to conduct a feasibility study for using free aoftware for the bank's operations. * Convince and increase confidence in your customers and shareholders by showing the resultant higher profit numbers, because of lower IT costs, after implementing the business using Free software. IT Managers * Try to make the business run on Free software. Web Engineer * use w3c standards * make it accessible to all browsers * reduce dependency of special tools to view, such as flash own a proprietary software company * dont use technology to restrict, i.e. avoid DRM * program contains procedural and formal knowledge, publish it like any other knowledge * preserve and uphold the conditions that produce knowledge, of which the most important is sharing Microsoft Chairman/CEO * fix the file system security of your OS and save the world from virus menace * release your software under a free software license, and continue to rule the world, we will make you our hero. * provide support for free and open standards. * Stop patenting prior art and calling it innovation. In fact stop patenting software. * use REAL technical innovation to let more people access and create knowledge effortlessly, and not to restrict access. That is to say avoid DRM. Apple CEO * release the rest of the code under APL, and get more support from hackers around the world * use technical innovation to let more people access and create knowledge effortlessly, and not to restrict access i.e. avoid DRM Category:Campaigns